The One That Came With The Sun
by Emmiline-Zahara-Rose
Summary: What if there was more to Harry Potter? Could there be something else that Stephanie Meyer forgot to mention? Tom Riddle lost everything when he turned 18. His brother diserted the family, his younger sisters are believed dead. Read and see how it ends
1. Chapter 1Prologue

**The One That Came With the Sun**

A/N: This in may seem really confusing at first but trust me you might just enjoy it. This is my first fanfic so be gentle with criticism. This story is AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. does.

Chapter One

The Night that Changed our Lives

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in the teachers common looking at a picture of four siblings with happy smiles but the worst misfortune ever. A weary smile graced his old features, "I wish you good fortune my dear children. You have so far to go." He placed the picture back down on his desk and turned to the glowing fire.

A knock was heard from the door. "Who in the name of Merlin could that be?" He strode to the door and opened it. Standing there were the four people from the photograph. "Come in and sit by the fire." The family stepped over the threshold and sat by the slowly dimming fire. Albus walked and stopped right in front of them. He turned to the oldest one. This man had dark brown hair which fell into his haunting brown eyes. He had skin that was almost translucent but he was very tall (6ft 8inches) and muscular. He had to be no older than 20-21 years old.

"You must be Marvolo Thomas Slytherin Gaunt Riddle. Am I correct?" The man nodded. Dumbledore turned to the other male who was sitting next to Marvolo. He recognised this man as none other than Tom Marvolo Slytherin Gaunt Riddle. Tom was eighteen years old and had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom stood at 6ft 7inches and looked exactly like his older brother. His brown eyes were cold and devoid of any emotion.

"Good evening Tom" said Dumbledore politely. "Good evening Headmaster" sneered Tom. The small figure sitting next to Tom elbowed him in the ribs causing him to wince in pain. Dumbledore chuckled and turned to the third Riddle child smiling. "Good evening my dear Laura and how are you on this fine night?" questioned Dumbledore.

"I'm fine thankyou Professor and yourself?" conversed the child. "I'm doing just fine. Have you been looking after your brothers?" "I keep them under a firm hand sir." The familiar twinkle in the Professors eye returned as he looked at his third year pupil. Laura Slytherin Gaunt Riddle was a miniature version of her brothers with the exception of waist length wavy brown hair. She stood at 4ft 7inches and even at the age of thirteen, she was not someone to be made fun of. Naturally gifted with a short temper, Laura was a Riddle through and through.

"Good evening sir" the light and feathery voice of Claudia Riddle floated around the room. "Good evening dear." Dumbledore inspected the fourth and last child of the Riddle children. Dumbledore often spent hours upon hours wondering if Claudia really was born into the Riddle family or not. Claudia looked nothing like her brothers, twin sister, mother or father. Her silky blonde hair fell just below her shoulders. She still had the same face but instead of the trademark brown eyes, Claudia had piercing ice blue eyes. Standing at the same height of her sister, Claudia Slytherin Gaunt Riddle was a fiercely loyal companion and a skilled dueller.

Both girls were top of the class just like their brothers were. They set the bar in anything they did and their school records will stand for a long time to come. Many of the pureblood snobs mistook them as one of their own because they were in Slytherin and were always mortified to find out that they were half-bloods.

"Professor?" Laura's voice cut into the Professors thoughts. "Yes child?" "We came to ask you about the prophecy" "Yes I was wondering when you would come to ask about that. It seems that fate does not like your family I'm afraid. I cannot reveal what will happen to who but I can reveal this. There is one who will abandon, two struck by the symbol of Merlin and the last standing will be taken over by an eclipse of the heart. When reunited one shall never walk the earth again."

The family sat wide-eyed absorbing the information. Claudia was sobbing and Laura was curled into Tom's side. "I'm very sorry my dears but i must ask you to leave now." And with that Marvolo stood collecting Claudia in his arms and strode out the door. Tom stood in the doorway cradling Laura and with a final nod of his head he followed his brother out into the night.

That night was the beginning of the end for the family.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It gets more interesting in the next few chapters. Please review and let me know what you think. EZR.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: this is a short chapter but every little bit counts.

Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

The Daily Prophet

The Awesome Four!

What Really Happened?

The Riddle siblings were all top of Hogwarts, smart, exceptionally gifted and were all unnervingly beautiful. But what happened? After a prophecy was reportedly made about the four, things went downhill fast. The oldest sibling (Marvolo, 21) was reported missing. Three months later Marvolo was found living in a muggle city of West London, married. After abandoning his family, Marvolo left his younger brother Tom (18) to fend for himself and his younger sisters. Three weeks past and then tragedy struck again. A storm struck Hogwarts. The youngest siblings (the twins) were outside when struck by lightning. No remains have been found and there is no trace of the twins, Laura and Claudia. Students say there was flashes of light and some say they saw people grab the two third year students. The witnesses then say there was another flash of light and then nothing. The wizarding world was at a loss. Tom Riddles father and grandparents showed no interest in the young boy. Riddles mother had passed away due to heartbreak when Riddles father left her for another woman. His uncle and grandfather on his mothers' side died within two months of the twins' death. Marvolo Gaunt (grandfather) died in his home one week from being freed from Azkaban after serving twenty years for manslaughter. Morfin Gaunt (uncle) died after Aurors attacked his home for reasons yet to be released. Morfin Gaunt left behind a wife and two thirteen year old children. They now live with relatives in an unknown location. Riddle Senior, his wife and their son was found dead in their New Hanglington mansion after authorities were notified by a witness saying she saw flashes of green. Yesterday Tom Riddle was reported missing for four days. Our hearts go out to the once great Gaunt-Riddle family.

Rita Skeeter

_Reporter for the Daily Prophet_

Albus Dumbledore sighed and laid the paper down. There was no twinkle in his eyes, no crooked smile but only a downcast expression that held no comfort at all. "So it has begun." Professor McGonagall was wearily pacing in front of his desk. "Albus can't you do anything?" Looking over his dearest friend he sighed, "No Minerva. There isn't a thing a can do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: your probably all wondering where the twilight part comes in. it will but later we have to establish the base of the story in the Harry Potter part. Please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

50 Years Later

So as Voldermort rose and fell the wizarding world forgot about Tom Riddle and his siblings. Sitting in a manila folder at the bottom of the Head Aurors' desk, lay the case of the lightning struck twins, Tom Riddle and his family. The exact same papers including school reports and newspaper articles lay forgotten, locked in a drawer in Headmaster Dumbledores' desk.

The younger generations never knew of the sibling and were never told. The only people who knew about the family were fifty years or older but never spoke because of their fear of Lord Voldermort.

Voldermort made a few appearances and no one ever knew of the reasons behind his demeanor.

Futile guesses were made at what happened to the Gaunts' and their relatives. Nothing was reported.

As Harry Potter and his classmates entered their seventh year they prepared for a tough year with their N.E.W.T.S and the threat of Voldermort looming but none of them (except for a twinkly-eyed professor) knew exactly how hard this year would be.

A/N: sorry for the REALLY short chapter but it will all add up. Please review and give me your opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: please read and review.

Disclaimer: again NOT mine!

Coming Back To Life

Hermione Granger sat in her bedroom of the Heads common she shared with Draco Malfoy, surrounded by parchment, quills, ink wells and a VERY old history book from the restricted section.

Hermione had been looking down the back of the restricted section for a book that could help her with her essay from Professor Binns. She had come across an ancient looking book that was by itself on the bottom shelf. Thinking it was just what she needed, Hermione had carried the book to Madame Pince so she could check the book out. Hermione had not expected the librarian to squeak and look at the book with fear evident in her eyes. With a lot of persuading Hermione had finally checked the book out and rushed to her room. She couldn't wait to find out why Madame Pince was afraid of the book.

So here she was lying on her stomach on top of her bed amidst parchment, quills and ink. After reading the first two chapters, Hermione had forgotten about her essay and instead had started taking notes from time to time about Gods, Goddesses, powerful figures through history and powerful families. Hermione had noticed strange similarities between a few goddesses, some myths and legends of a hugely powerful woman with tattoos, created in time. It was fascinating but suspicious. When Hermione had finished reading the Malfoy family history she came across a small chapter at the end. At the top of the page was the word 'half-blood' scrawled across the right-hand corner. Hermiones' eyes widened. All the families had been pureblood! This family must have been particularly powerful to be added into the book considering the family was one of half bloods. As she read on her eyes got wider and wider until they were the size of dinner plates.

The Gaunt-Riddle Family History

**The Gaunt family was descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Marvolo Gaunt Senior lived with his daughter Merope and his son Morfin. There has been speculation of another daughter but no one has been able to confirm this. Marvolo Gaunt was taken to Azkaban charged with one account of manslaughter. During this year his daughter eloped with the son of muggle family, the Riddles.**

**Tom Riddle and his wife had four children. In order:**

**Marvolo Tom Slytherin Gaunt Riddle**

**Tom Marvolo Slytherin Gaunt Riddle**

**Laura Evelyn Emmiline Zahara Rose Slytherin Gaunt Riddle**

**Claudia Zara Zanthia Marie Grace Slytherin Gaunt Riddle**

**Morfin married pureblood witch, Karin Granger. The Grangers were not a well-known family and only a select few knew about the families' existence. She produced a pair of twin girls. In order:**

**Serene Elin Barielle Guenevere Slytherin Gaunt**

**Morgana Lucielle Hermione Slytherin Gaunt**

**21 years later Marvolo Gaunt died fresh out of Azkaban along with the mysterious deaths of Riddle Senior, his wife and Morfin who was attacked by Aurors.**

**Karin moved in with relatives (believed to be the other Gaunt child) and the Gaunt family ceased to exist.**

**Just before the Riddle family disappeared the eldest child, Marvolo ran away leaving Tom to look after the family. Weeks later the Riddle Twins were struck by lightning on Hogwarts grounds, disappearing without a trace. Tom Riddle disappeared days after his fathers' death. Merope Riddle had died a few years prior to Tom Riddle II death. Riddle II had left Merope for another woman who was a muggle.**

"MOTHER FUCKER!" was the piercing scream of an hysterical Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Some Rather Disturbing Facts**

Authors Note: the chapters will get longer and better just bare with me please. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or twilight. Sadly.....

Thanks to Silver Moonlight-81, eclipsebaby and Cyera for reviewing. I greatly appreciate that. Now on with the story...

Draco Malfoy was enjoying his sleep when he was rudely awoken by an ear shattering scream coming from the Head Girls bedroom. 'Bloody Granger! What the hell is happening?' I groaned and stood from his bed, grabbing his wand from the bedside table. I padded towards Grangers room cursing her existence along the way. However I wasn't prepared for what came next. "MOTHER FUCKER!" I stopped dead in my tracks. Holy Shit! Granger just swore! That is it! Hell has definitely frozen over. I rushed to Grangers room and threw the door open. "What the bloody hell is going on Granger!"

*Hermione P.O.V*

I heard Malfoy enter and looked up to see a 6ft 7inch god. Silky blonde hair falling into the swirling silver eyes. His moist and soft looking lips curved into that oh so famous Malfoy smirk. I let my eyes travel southwards. Sweet Jesus! He had a perfectly toned chest due to all the Quidditch he played and oh my god.....he only had his boxers on!

*Draco P.O.V*

I stood there watching Grangers eyes sweep over me. I smirked, "C'mon Granger I know I'm sexy but I came here to ask why you of all people were swearing at the top of your lungs". I saw her shift and look around nervously. "None of your business Malfoy." She got off her bed and stretched. My eyes widened. Her tiny tank top rose up and exposed her nicely tanned abs. But his wandering eyes didn't stop there, oh no! I noticed she had filled out quite nicely over the summer break; Granger had an incredible bust and all the right curves. A nice slim waist and long tanned legs. Her hair had now grown out of the frizz and curled in soft ringlets around her face. Her deep chocolate eyes were now boring into his. He vaguely took notice of her calling his name but paid no attention to it. 'Beautiful.....' What! No! Stop Draco she is all wrong for you! She is a mudblood! I couldn't move.

*Hermione P.O.V*

I kept asking for him to move but he just kept staring at me. It was really starting to get to me. His eyes were burning with something I couldn't quite put my finger on. When he wouldn't move, I became extremely annoyed with asking him to move, I couldn't hex him or else I'll get in trouble so I started to pace. After five minutes of contemplating I told myself this was the only way and to suck up my Gryffindor courage. I looked at him; he was still bloody staring at me! Ugh! I walked straight up to him.

*Draco P.O.V*

I watched as she paced. 'What the hell is she doing?' A look of deep concentration flashed across her face followed by anger, disgust and defeat. She stopped in front of me. Granger lent forward and I was curious to what she was doing until I felt her lips on mine. Her lips were soft, warm and perfect. I stood stock still, frozen in shock. I slowly started to come to my senses and then I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. She gasped and then moaned as I slid my tongue alongside hers. I pulled her tighter against me, moulding her to my body as I continued to kiss her. Her book landed on the floor with a dull thud as her hands clasped around my neck, her fingers running through my hair. I moaned. She pulled away and pushed me away. "Fuck it Granger!" I desperately needed to take care of my problem, a cold shower would do....maybe. I realised she had gotten around me and was heading out of the common room. "Bye Ferret! Enjoy your shower!" and with that Granger had left me in the common room with the feeling of wanting buried inside.

*Hermione P.O.V*

'Oh fuck fuck fuck FUCK! I didn't just snog the ferret boy! Oh but I did! Damn and it felt soooooo goo-NO NO NO NO NO! I cannot think like this! He is my enemy and I cannot be involved with him! UGH! Concentrate Hermione just go find Harry and Ron and tell them about your findings. Yeah go find them....' My thoughts were cut off when I slammed into something hard and human-like. "Oh my god! Hermione are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Dean Thomas pulled me up from the ground as he came out of the portrait hole. I laughed at my clumsiness. "No problems Dean. Is Harry and Ron in there?" "Yeah they're by the fireplace in your usual spot. Well I gotta run Hermione, see ya later!" Dean ran off down the dark corridor. I muttered the password, "unicorns' blood" and stepped through the portrait hole. I looked up to find my boys exactly where Dean said they would be. They were being typical Harry and Ron, playing wizards' chess. I ran up behind them and vaulted the lounge. "!" Ron didn't like being surprised all that much, figures. "HERMIONE! Don't do that!" I was laughing hysterically by this time. He had created a new colour of red by this time, just from blushing! "Hey Hermione! What are you up to?" After casting **muffliato** I leaned in and whispered, " Harry I found vital information on Voldemort! Listen....."

A/N: Don't kill me! I had to end it like that! Better for me anyways. Please review it would be much appreciated.

Love EZR


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: the plot is changing so much. Don't ask it's super complicated. You'll have to bear with me for the time being. It's hard because every day more twists and turns and ideas pop into my head. Oh and by the way there is more than just HP and Twilight. There might be other slight crossovers too. You'll have to guess. Makes it more interesting. Now ENJOY!

Disclaimer: definitely not mine.

**Remembered and Learned**

"Well..." I began. "Oh c'mon mione! Hurry it up!" moaned Ronald. "Shut up Ronald!" I opened the book and flicked right to the back. "I was looking in the library for a history book that could help me with the essay Professor Binns had set us. I came across this book right at the back of the library covered in dust and it looks like it must have been written fifty years ago. Anyways I started to read and at the back of the book there was a chapter on family histories. I finished reading the Malfoy history only to discover a few pages on this pureblood-halfblood family. The family must have been pretty wealthy or powerful to be written about. So I continued reading. Listen to this; the Gaunt-Riddle Family."

At the mention of the name the boys' jaws dropped. I continued reading and when I had finished the looks on their faces said it all. Basically it was the 'fuck what is wrong with the world' look. I could relate to that. When I closed the book I noticed a piece of paper sticking out. I pulled it out. There were multiple pieces of paper attached. I looked closely; they were news articles and photos! "Guys look!" I whispered excitedly. They leaned closer to look. At the front there were a few photos of what must have been three siblings and the little girls' friend. They were smiling and laughing. I peered at the caption beneath the photo; from left to right. Marvolo Riddle, Tom Riddle and the twins-Laura and Claudia. OH MY GOD! It was the Riddle Siblings! But surely Claudia couldn't be a Riddle. She looked completely different! "But look at Voldemort! He is smiling! Actually smiling!" But I wasn't looking or listening I was gazing at the photo of Tom Riddles cousins. There stood Morfin with Karin Granger and their two girls. The other set of twins. The girls were blowing kisses and laughing. Ron looked over my shoulder. "Hey Hermione who are they. Why does the one on the left look similar to you?"

Morgana and Serene Gaunt were the girls' names. Hermione stared at the picture of Morgana. The only difference between Morgana and her was that Morgana had straight jet black hair and her skin was a deathly pale colour. "Hey Hermione you could be like their descendant or something!" I looked up at Harry. "What makes you say that?" He peered at the caption. "Look at the mother's maiden name. It's Karin Granger! And it says she is a pureblood witch! You might not be muggleborn after all! Oh imagine Malfoys' face when he finds out!" The boys then started talking about which was the best way to break it to Malfoy that I might not be muggleborn after all these years of him tormenting me. I zoned out after things escalated into duelling him and then alerting the Daily Prophet and announcing it to the wizarding world. My mind was reeling. A pureblood! Certainly not. I couldn't be. My parents don't have a drop of magic blood in them let alone being purebloods. They were dentists, drove their own cars, and had lots of friends' etcetera. Impossible! I'm going to have to go straight to Dumbledore.........maybe.......tomorrow morning perhaps? I picked up the news articles and read the titles; The Royal Riddles, The Secret Family, Disaster at Hogwarts, Slytherin Line Ends and The Awesome Foursome. I read them all. The same story just told and twisted into so many versions. I couldn't help but cry. Even though it was Voldemort he still had family, had people that he could rely on and people who relied on him. He had been like any other human being, magical or not. And it had all been ripped away. No-one has ever known the reason behind Voldemorts' actions but right now I think I had just figured it out. So many losses and so much pain and grief, all bottled up in one person. It would definitely be enough to drive any one person crazy. A hand lifted my chin up and I came face to face with Harry.

"Hermione what's wrong?" I shoved the papers into his hands as I tried to compose myself. Harry and Ron's faces contorted into looks of horror, sadness and finally understanding. Harry spoke first, "I actually feel sorry for him. No wonder he went mad. He had it worse than any of us." Ron nodded his head in a silent agreement. "Hey look at this." I moved the pictures and articles aside to look at a piece of crumpled and torn paper with a small photo. There was a family of four waving at whoever looked at the picture. They all had chocolate brown skin except for the mother. She had translucent skin and jet black hair reaching down to her waist. The caption read; the secret Gaunt family. Mother of two, Marita Gaunt was the hidden child of the family. She was not heard of for she ran away to marry a muggle by the name of Matthew Thomas. Their children, Kathryn and Dean grew up away from Marita's' family and the wizarding world. When Marita's brother died her sister-in-law, Karin moved in with Morgana and Serene. This is the Gaunt-Thomas family.

I gasped. The boy was the exactly replica of our Dean Thomas. Maybe they were related! I showed Harry and Ron. They sat there staring at the paper with their jaws on the floor. "I guess I'll go now guys. Goodnight." I stood up and collected my things. "Good-night Mione" they chanted still shocked about the sudden overload of information. On my way back to the heads dorm I ran into Dean. I pulled him aside and showed him the picture and his face drained of emotion and colour. He turned to me, "How did you get this!" His face was frightening now. "I found it in a book in the library!" I squeaked. His eyes narrowed till they were slits. "Don't tell anyone about this or you will be sorry." His voice was low and menacing; I had never ever seen Dean act like this. He pushed me aside and stalked off. This was not our Dean Thomas at all. Something was up. He must know something though. As I was walking down the hall I heard voices echoing towards me. I ducked into a hidden alcove that I had discovered last year. "Are you sure Pansy?" Pansy? What was she doing wondering around so far to the Gryffindor common room? **"Of course I'm sure Ginny."** GINNY! WTF! "I'm just checking. So did you tell Astoria and Daphne?" "**Yeah. Have you told Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Luna?" **OMG! Now it's getting beyond ridiculously creepy. "Yeah I have. So the Queen told you she was coming tomorrow? Because if she is then we are gonna have to keep a lookout. Those trackers could still be following her." **"Yup. She is coming to speak to Dumbledore about classified files 02541 and 07631." **"Are you sure? Those files haven't been touched in awhile. How did you get hold of them?" **"Level One access. I got the pass today. Here is yours, I got mailed them. Dead of the night, bloody freezing waiting in the owlery for a letter but worth the wait though. Level One access! Can you believe it?" **"No I can't. This is such an important pass. I mean even though this whole thing is ancient and we have temples and sacred sites etcetera I still can't believe we have our own established base. Oh and not to mention we have top priority on anything in UNIT files. You know I still can't believe there are aliens out there." ALIENS! What are they talking about? **"Gah. Get used to it Gin. You're just lucky they didn't start shooting to kill. But no it's good though." **"Why?" **"Well we must the best, toughest, strongest and of course good looking army out there. Oh and one of the oldest on Earth. You know I never ever actually consider the fact that there could be alien life out in the stars before. But then in the turning point of my life I met the Queen and my world changed Gin. Now instead of being bitchy, spoilt and 'upper-class'; I serve the greatest leader, I am one of her most trusted supervisors, I learnt that in some cases muggles are a hell of alot smarter than witches and wizards. The Earth is a tiny speck in the middle of many stars, solar systems and universes. I had never even known this before. I travelled in time! Properly mind you not using a time turner. I saw the power of time and space and I travelled through those stars Gin! How many people get to do that? And I am privileged enough to be a witch. We have travelled, seen, experienced and are so privileged Ginny, all under the guidance of our Queen. I seeked forgiveness Ginny for all my sins under the Dark Lord and under her guidance I have become wiser, stronger and a better person." **"Wow Pans. Never knew you could talk that much. But I know. I believe you. I know it's all true. I shared what you did; all of us did when we were chosen. Besides it's far better than getting a horrible mark burnt into your skin, frying of the flesh and then getting a disgustingly horrible task to perform. My life has now just become exciting, fresh, and new! Whatever you want to say. I still love Harry though. I fight for him. By the way how is project Silver Snakes coming along?" **"What? Oh yeah progressing smoothly thank you. I read the classified file 09135. It was an interesting read but I have heard it all before. Anyways it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow Gin. Be ready." **And with that the two girls parted ways not noticing Hermione slipping out of her hiding place with a completely dazed look on her face.

Bursting through the portrait to the Heads Common (praying Draco was out or asleep) Hermione threw her bag down and screamed in frustration. She picked up the book and started to walk towards her bedroom. "What did they mean? How can this be possible? It doesn't make sense!" Her door slammed behind her and the lock clicked. Unknown to Hermione a pair of stormy grey eyes had been watching her from the moment she came in.

A/N: Wow alot longer than I had planned. Thank you for those who updated. Please review! I hoped you liked it! I'll try and update sooner.

Love EZR 


End file.
